1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to photo detecting apparatus, and, more particularly, to an apparatus for detecting image and/or depth information and a unit pixel thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A photo detecting apparatus converts optical signals about image or depth into electrical signals. The photo detecting apparatus has been researched to provide desired information more precisely and accurately. Recently, a three-dimensional depth image senor is being developed, which provides depth information (i.e., distance information) as well as image information.
The three-dimensional depth image senor is mainly based on a CMOS image sensor (CIS) that is manufactured using a CMOS process. Each pixel of the CIS includes a photo detecting region where charges corresponding to the intensity of incident light are generated and a floating diffusion region where the generated charges are accumulated.
In the conventional CIS, an image lag phenomenon may occur due to charges that are not transferred to the floating diffusion region and remain in the photo detecting region.